Lâches
by Ratamahatta
Summary: Stefan est de retour à Mystic Falls après son escapade avec Klaus, durant laquelle l'hybride originel lui a rendu la mémoire. Stefan se souvient à présent de la relation presque fusionnelle qu'il entretenait avec lui dans les années vingt. Il se souvient de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais refuse encore de réaliser à quel point il tient encore à lui... #SLASH #KLEFAN


Stefan arpentait la foret de Mystic Falls, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait combler son intarissable soif de sang. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits tout près de lui. Il se stoppa net, et regarda tout autour de lui, aux aguets. Quelques autres mouvements attirèrent son attention dans une certaine direction, et il s'élança alors sur une biche qui se trouvait là.

Il suça sauvagement le sang du pauvre animal qui se mourrait, poussant de longs gémissements lugubres. Lorsque ce fut terminé, l'épouvantable coté éventreur de Stefan refit surface, et il commença alors dépecer l'animal avec un certain sadisme. C'est précisément à cet instant qu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui. Stefan stoppa aussitôt ses gestes et se retourna vivement, couvert de sang. Il ressemblait davantage à un animal sauvage qu'à un vampire, ou quoi que ce soit qui avait été humain par le passé. Cependant, l'expression de son visage changea dès que Stefan le distingua dans l'obscurité.

Klaus était appuyé contre un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui, les bras croisés. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Peut-être était-il là depuis le début... En revenant à Mystic Falls, Stefan avait naïvement imaginé qu'il retrouverait un peu de liberté. Mais le fait est que depuis leur retour, Klaus le surveillait constamment, ne lui laissant presque aucun répit. Cette omniprésence incommodait particulièrement Stefan depuis qu'il se souvenait de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Klaus par le passé.

« Tu reprends ton ancien régime ? » Ironisa l'originel en le regardant d'un air amusé. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, pencha la tête sur le côté, et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher doucement de Stefan. Ce dernier lécha les traces de sang qui restaient sur ses lèvres et se releva, afin de faire face à l'hybride. Ils échangèrent alors un long regard, appuyé par un silence qui entretenait une tension croissante.

Klaus lisait dans les yeux de son ancien camarade une appréhension trouble et ambiguë. Il s'approcha plus près de lui, et encore plus près. Leur deux visages se trouvaient à présent si près l'un de l'autre que Stefan se senti tressaillir. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement, et il sentait ses membres s'alourdir. Malgré tout, il ne détourna pas les yeux. Son regard était toujours plongé dans les yeux bleus-verts de l'hybride, qui eux aussi demeuraient fixes.

Brisant soudain ce silence qui aurait pu être éternel, Klaus demanda dans un murmure : « Combien de temps encore refuseras-tu de voir la vérité ? » Lorsqu'il articula ces mots, Stefan senti le souffle de l'originel passer sur son visage. Il avait également détourné son regard pour le pauser sur la bouche de Klaus, et en suivre les mouvements. Stefan se sentait inexplicablement attiré par cette jolie bouche bien dessinée et presque féminine. Du plus profond de son être, il avait envie de mordre ses lèvres, et ainsi de boire le sang de Klaus depuis la source. Il brûlait d'envie de boire son sang à même la peau, à même les veines. Il y avait déjà goûter une fois, lorsqu'il avait été mordu par un loup-garoux. Contre toute attente, Klaus lui avait offert son sang afin de le guérir. Sans se l'avouer, Stefan en avait apprécié le goût, et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu y goûter en perçant lui-même la chair de son camarade.

« Combien de temps tiendras-tu avant de devoir te rendre à l'évidence ? » poursuivit Klaus sans cesser de le scruter. Il remarqua que le regard de Stefan s'était tourné vers ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire. Il caressa alors le visage de Stefan, avec une tendresse tout à fait inattendue et troublante. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur sa joue et en essuya les dernières traces de sang.

Sous cette caresse, Stefan ferma les yeux, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. C'était un acte non seulement inconscient mais aussi lâche, car en gardant les paupières closes il refusait de voir la vérité en face, encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas avouer combien il était doux de sentir cette main sur son visage, de sentir cette tendresse inouïe que Klaus lui adressait. Mais tout son corps le trahissait... Il fut parcouru d'un frisson délicieux, et sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Son corps réclamait celui de Klaus, chaque millimètre de son être le voulait. Alors pourquoi n'agissait-il pas ? Pourquoi refusait-il de faire le moindre mouvement, alors que aussi Klaus ressentait à coup sur cette envie dévorante ?

Comme Stefan demeurait immobile, Klaus prit les devants. Il ressentait parfaitement les moindres émotions de Stefan, et ne doutait pas de l'ampleur de son désir. Ne pouvant plus attendre, Klaus approcha alors son visage de celui de Stefan pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au contacte des douces lèvres de Klaus, Stefan fut soudainement tiré de sa léthargie. Il recula brusquement et mis un terme à ce baiser, qu'il avait attendu avec impatience tout en le redoutant. Klaus enleva sa main du visage de Stefan, et le regarda d'un air perdu, en fonçant les sourcils. Stefan lui tourna le dos quelques instants pour retrouver ses esprits, et comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer.


End file.
